shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece of Music: Chapter 3
One Piece of Music: Chapter 2 One Piece of Music: Chapter 3 - Cats are Mean “I'm so lucky,” giggled Thoosa in a sing-song voice as she merrily skipped across one of the many planks of wood which linked adjacent piers of the Tora no Tomarigi to each other, roughly dragging the failure of a dine and dasher behind her as she did so. “Without even having to go through the trouble of applying for a job, I get to work in an establishment packed with girls whom altogether satisfy just about every fetish imaginable! Hurhurhurha!” “Huh? Hey miss!” called a passerby at the sight of Thoosa traversing the plank. “That plank leads to the Neko no Soukutsu (Cat's Den)! If you go to that place before dark-” “Even better, that Ruriko chick seems to be a virgin and a naive one at that! So if I ever manage to get her alone I just might be able to change that! Hurhurhurha!” perversely yuked Thoosa before toothily grinning in a predatory manner. Being a doting father of a sixteen-year-old girl whom was well-acquainted with Ruriko Fujitani, the passersby's response to Thoosa's rambling was to cease his warning, perform an about-face, stomp towards the direction of L'Origine, and commit all of the faith that he could muster to a prayer for Thoosa's demise at the hands of the abominations prowling the Neko no Soukutsu. ''Elsewhere... “We were wrong Iroppoi-ittouhei,” Aharon imparted to Iroppoi, through the use of a Ko Den Den Mushi, as he stepped from the Tora no Tomarigi's winding pathway onto the tilled expanse that was the zenith of the Tora no Tomarigi. With a sigh Aharon pocketed his hands and then begun to saunter towards the edge of the expanse. “The perpetrators didn't flee to the zenith. Damn. That means that they're either on one of the 360 piers or have already sailed of-OH CRAP!!!” “Eh? What's wrong Aharon-gochou?” heard Aharon from his Ko Den Den Mushi in response to his abrupt exclamation. “I-I-Iroppoi-ittouhei,” stammered Aharon before dropping to his knees at the very edge of the zenith of the Tora no Tomarigi. “W-W-we are so screwed,” “Hey! Enough of this dramatic crap! What in the world is going on Aharon-gochou?” spat Aharon's Ko Den Den Mushi at Iroppoi's behest. Rather than grace Iroppoi with a response, Aharon continued to gaze upon the horizon. A horizon that was filled to the brim with vessels. Vessels which were flying Jolly Rogers of all things! “Aharon-gochou! Hey! Aharon-gochou!” “It's pirates Iroppoi-ittouhei,” growled Aharon as he recovered from the shock of having caught sight of the pirate fleet. Immediately afterward, Aharon pushed himself onto his feet and then slammed his fist into his palm. “An entire fleet of pirates!” ''Elsewhere... “Hurhurhurha!” lewdly yuked Thoosa whilst she was both drooling at the thought of deflowering Ruriko and lugging the wannabe dine and dasher through the stream of saliva she was unintentionally leaving in her wake. It was at this point that Thoosa took her first step off of the plank and onto the next pier... “Aibyouka no Jumon: Kemonomimi! (Cat Lover's Spell: Beast Ears!)” heard Thoosa. In response the cyclops immediately halted and then took a look around. The pier Thoosa was on didn't look to be any different than any of the others. Its wood was visibly rotten yet strong, and there were structures situated along the entirety of its margin just like every other pier. “There is something off about this pier,” murmured Thoosa as she walked with the dine and dasher in tow. As she advanced, Thoosa observed her surroundings. It wasn't long before Thoosa realized why this pier was making her so uneasy. “I-it's empty. No one is here...” “Not true! Nyah!” “What in the world!” yelped Thoosa as she suddenly found herself being skipped around by a trio of colorful blurs. It wasn't long before each of the blurs came to halt and revealed themselves to be a sword-wielding trio. The tallest of the three was a redheaded woman with both ears which resembled those possessed by cats and a tail that was identical to a cat's. This woman was costumed in a protective yet skimpy suit of armor and wielded a sword with a cross guard and a single-edged blade. The next tallest was a woman with violet-colored hair and a tail like that of her taller companion's. She was dressed in a school girl's uniform and wielded an ornate katana. The shortest amongst the three was a man with perfectly cat-like ears which blended into his white hair. Unlike his companions he did not have a tail. He was garbed in the vestments of a noble and wielded a wakizashi. “Ginger,” said the tallest of the three, pointing towards herself with her free hand as she did so. “Velvet,” spoke the second tallest as she withdrew her katana from its sheath. “The Prince,” outright purred the shortest with a malicious sparkle in his eyes. “In exchange for the privilege of our introductions, we'll take your life!” mewed Ginger as she raised her sword overhead! “Nyah!” “Yikes!” screeched Thoosa before leaping over Prince in order to avoid being bifurcated by Ginger, dragging the dine and dasher along with her. “It's a good thing that guy is so short...” “I'm not short!” furiously objected The Prince before he launched himself towards the airborne Thoosa, blurring into a beautiful flash of white as he did so. “Nyah!” “Leave me alone!” demanded Thoosa in a whine as she swung the dine and dasher overhead and then down upon the approaching blur that was The Prince. “Poppu Karucha, Hyu-man Shi-rudo! (Pop Culture, Human Shield!)” “Sa-kuru Nyah! (Circle Nyah!)” purred The Prince as he withdrew his sword from its sheath and performed a 360 degree slash in one clean motion. The Prince then sheathed his sword, closed his eyes, and smirked! “Target eliminated...” “Uh. Not really The Pr...okay I'm just calling you Prince,” grumbled Ginger, irritated by hower problematic it was to address The Prince by his given name. Velvet uttered a sigh before loudly slamming the palm of her hand onto her face and then shaking her head at The Prince's idiocy. “Hey you! It's The Prince! You have to say the whole phr-” begun The Prince an instant before Thoosa swung the now lacerated dine and dasher around and then directly into the catboy. “Nyah!” “What an idiot,” groaned Velvet as The Prince crashed onto the pier with an aplomb. “Ugh. That does it. I don't even want to play this game anymore after that sorry display. Please finish this Ginger,” “WIll do Velvet!” cheerfully mewed Ginger before spinning around and around. "Torune-do Nyah (Tornado Nyah!)" “Sorry Mister,” Thoosa apologized to the unconscious dine and dasher whom said nothing in return. “Uh, is this guy even still alive?” “Here I go!” screeched Ginger who was now practically a twister with a blade sticking out of it. Thoosa took a look over her shoulder and paled at the sight of Ginger. “Prepare to die little girl! Nyahahahahaaa!!” “You have got to be...” was all Thoosa managed to say before the wind being generated by Ginger begun to pull her towards the twirling catgirl. “H-hey! This isn't fair!” “Nyahahahahaaa!” laughed Velvet as she took hold of The Prince and then stabbed her katana into the pier in order to prevent the both of them from being pulled towards Ginger. “No one has ever survived this one before! Say your prayers you one-eyed abomination!” “Eh?” growled Thoosa, visibly twitching in rage at Velvet's comment. Thoosa then smashed the dine and dasher right through the pier and as a result anchored herself in place. “That name...” “S-she copied me!” stammered Velvet in surprise. “That name is reserved for my Ruriko-pyon's mouth only!” screeched an infuriated Thoosa as she used her free hand to rip one of the boards constituting the pier into the air and then hurl it towards the spinning Ginger as if it was a javelin. “Nyah? What was that sou-” was all Ginger managed to say before a board of rotten wood collided directly into her jaw. “Gyunyaaaah!” “G-Ginger!” gasped Velvet as Ginger spun one last time and then fell flat onto her face. Velvet then directed a glower towards Thoosa. “W-why you!” “Ah. I wonder if that is what she'll call me when...” abruptly drooled Thoosa much to Velvet's chagrin. “...man, that'll just be so kinky in a tsundere sort of way!” “S-shut up!” demanded a now blushing Velvet before somersaulting towards Thoosa, effectively becoming a wheeling blade. “Hoi-ru Nyah! (Wheel Nyah!)” “Ugh,” groaned an awakening dine and dasher. He then screamed as he was suddenly wracked with the pain of having been lacerated and smashed through a pier. “Gyaaaah! What the hell?” “Poppu Karucha, Hyu-man Shi-rudo!” chanted Thoosa as she maneuvered the dine and dasher between her and the incoming Velvet. “What are you doing you crazy bi-ahhhhhh!” screamed the dine and dasher as Velvet slashed into his back and then continued to somersault overhead. “Poppu Karucha, Hyu-man Supea! (Pop Culture, Human Spear!)” cried Thoosa as she hurled the dine and dasher towards Velvet in the same manner as she had the board from before. The dine and dasher screamed as he flew towards the remaining catgirl. “Ahhhhhhh!” “Nyahahaaa! That wont work!” purred Velvet as she ducked underneath the dine and dasher and then somersaulted towards Thoosa once again. “Now you have no shield! Hoi-ru Nyah!” “It's a good thing that I don't need one to beat you then now isn't it?” bragged Thoosa before she clenched her left hand into a fist. “Saikuroppu Supesharu! (Cyclops' Special!)” “Nyahahaha! We'll see about that!” laughed Velvet as she neared Thoosa. “Die!” “Wan Hitto Nokku-auto! (One Hit Knock Out!)” chimed Thoosa just as the muscles of her left arm monstrously bulged into being roughly twice the size of her head. Thoosa then punched towards the incoming Velvet. “Gyunyaaaah! How the hell did you do that? Nooooooo!” shrieked Velvet as she somersaulted straight into Thoosa's punch which easily snapped her katana in two and then rocketed the catgirl into being a twinkle in the sky. “Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” “Saikuroppu Supesharu, Wan Hitto Nokku-auto! (Cyclops Special, One Hit Knockout!)” repeated Thoosa as her left arm shrunk to its original size. Thoosa then toothily grin before bursting into laughter at her victory. “Hurhurhurha! Never underestimate the brute strength of a cyclops!” “''Nyahahahaha!”''''' “Not another one!” complained Thoosa as she turned towards the direction of the laugh. To Thoosa's surprise, she wasn't greeted by the sight of a human-cat hybrid. Instead she was beholding an old woman dressed in a red and white kimono. “Oh my! I'm sorry Grandmother! I thought you were another one of those-” “I am not your grandmother you filthy slaver!” snapped the old woman. The old woman then pulled out a fucking grenade launcher and aimed it straight towards Thoosa. “I'm Aibyouka, a free woman!” “W-wait a minute!” spluttered Thoosa. Aibyouka completely ignored Thoosa's plea and fired without delay. With a shriek Thoosa curved her body into as much of an arc as it could bend into, causing the grenade to soar pass her and then explode behind her. Much to Thoosa's horror, she could feel the heat of the explosion upon her back in spite of the fact that the grenade had exploded quite a distance from where she was. “You're a quick little she-devil aren't you? Fine then. How about this?” spat Aibyouka before she slammed the palm of her hand onto the pier. “Aibyouka no Jumon: Aeaea! (Cat Lover's Spell, Aeaea!)” “W-what is going on here?” screamed Thoosa as those boards of the pier which were proximate to Aibyouka begun to rip themselves from the pier and encircle Aibyouka. After some time the boards proceeded to amalgamate themselves into a humanoid creature. As a result of having been in in-between the boards when the amalgamation had begun, Aibyouka was contained within the chest of the humanoid. “How in the world did you do that?” “Nyahahaha!” laughed Aibyouka from within her creation which commenced to stomp towards Thoosa with an off balance gait. “Simple you slave-holding daughter of a Shichibukai! I am the consumer of the Majo Majo no Mi (Witch Witch Fruit)! A Youjutsu Ningen! (Witchcraft Human!)” “An Akuma no Mi (Devil's Fruit)?” rhetorically questioned Thoosa as Aibyouka's creation drew nearer and nearer. “I didn't think there were any that could do something like this!” “Nyahahaha! You're a fool for believing in such a thing girl! The Akuma no Mi...” begun Aibyouka as her creation reached striking distance of Thoosa and subsequently started to raise its hand overhead. “...can do anything! Even protect an old woman like me from monsters like you!” “M-mommy!” cried Thoosa as Aibyouka's creation dropped its hand down towards her. Thoosa then rolled to the side in order to avoid being crushed underneath the palm of Aibyouka's creation. Afterward Thoosa wasted no time in charging Aibyouka's creation whilst its guard was down. “Poppu Karucha... (Pop Culture....)” “Aibyouka no Jumon: Sylph! (Cat Lover's Spell: Sylph!)” chanted Aibyouka an instant before gaseous women flew out of where Aibyouka was contained within her creation. Immediately the gaseous women begun to circle Aibyouka's creation as if they were planets orbiting a star. “Rapiddofaia! (Rapid Fire)” roared Thoosa before rapidly jabbing at Aibyouka's creation with her right arm. Much to Thoosa's displeasure, every time one of her punches got close to Aibyouka's creation it would be repelled by a gust of wind. “Why you! Poppu Karucha, Rapiddofaia! (Pop Culture, Rapid Fire!)” “It's nice to see you again grandmother,” whistled the gaseous women as they encircled Aibyouka's creation. Aibyouka smiled at the gaseous women before going back to directing a glower at Thoosa. “Ooh! We know that look. You're about to kill her now right?” “But of course. Alright my Aeaea!” mewed Aibyouka, prompting the gaseous women to cease their circling and her creation to raise the both of its hands into the air in preparation for an attack. “It's time to finish her!” “As if it can! Saikuroppu Supesharu... (Cyclops' Special...)” spat Thoosa as she back-flipped away from Aeaea and then induced a rather grotesque expansion of the muscles within her right arm. “Wan Hitto... (One Hit...)” “DIE!” spoke Aeaea for the first time as it lumbered towards Thoosa and then dropped the both of its fists towards the adolescent cyclops. “Nokku-auto! (Knockout!)” bellowed Thoosa before she punched Aeaea's fists with her right hand with enough vigor to cause the both of Aeaea's arms to literally explode into splinters. “M-momma!” cried Aeaea in agony in response to having its arms reduced to nothing. “It hurts! It hurts!” “Shh. It's okay Aeaea,” soothingly whispered Aibyouka to Aeaea an instant before Aeaea reverted from being humanoid to being mere boards again. As a result of Aeaea's reversion, Aibyouka dropped to the pier and landed with the ease of a cat. “You're going to pay for doing that to my dear Aeaea!” “We've got this grandmother!” growled the gaseous women before they soared towards Thoosa and begun to encircle her before the cyclops could even consider preventing them from doing so. “Big brother will be avenged!” “H-hey!” complained Thoosa in response to the gaseous women's circling. Thoosa attempted to dash away but was prevented from doing so by the wind being generated by the gaseous women. “Oh you have got be kidding me!” “This is the end you one-eyed abomination,” cursed Aibyouka as she aimed her grenade launcher at the trapped cyclops... One Piece of Music: Chapter 4 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Powerhouse411 Category:One Piece of Music